


Feelings that Come back are Feelings that Never Left

by impulseislife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulseislife/pseuds/impulseislife
Summary: Feelings come and go but when you meet the one who you are meant to be with, those feelings never fade. Some take this feeling and run, while others try to deny them. Matthew Holt is one of those people who likes to deny them. But he learns that once you find your special someone, you can’t love anyone else the same way.-Adashi in the past, Shatt in the present-





	Feelings that Come back are Feelings that Never Left

“Come on Takashi it’ll be fun!” Matt beams at the other male. “Since when is cliff diving fun in the middle of the winter, at three in the morning?” Shiro shivered as he rubs his bare arms. “Since forever! Pidge and I used to do this all the time when we lived in Italy.” He grabs ahold of the black-haired male’s wrist. “One! Two! Three!” Matt jumps off of the cliff and he pulled Shiro with him.  
-  
Shiro sighed, “next time Matthew, Adam and I are going to the Movies.” The shorter male frowns, “but you promised we’d go cliff diving tonight….” Shiro’s eyes widen, “That was today?” Matt nods. “I’m sorry Matthew…” The taller male pauses. Moments later He claps his hands together which made the other male jump. “We can go next week.” Matthew crosses his arms, “Is this going to be like the other times you said you’d do something but you never did?” Shiro shakes his head, “I promise I’ll go with you next week.” The corners of Matt’s mouth turn up, “see you next week.”  
-  
Matt awoken with a start when he felt a hand on his back. “You need to take a break,” a voice behind him said. “You can’t keep on falling asleep at your desk, it isn’t healthy.” He looks back at his significant other, “I know but I want to help Earth.” Matt’s other moved Matt’s hands off of the keyboard, “and you are but at this moment in time you need to take a break.” Matt shakes his head in protest, “I can’t, I need to help.” He moves his hands back to the keyboard. The alien grabs ahold of Matt’s wrist with a firm grip, “you are overworking yourself and neglecting me. I get that Earth is your home and it important to you but if you don’t stop working I will not be dating you anymore.” They let go of Matt’s wrist and he looks up at them, “if I continue to help, you’ll leave me?” They nod, “I will leave you Matt.” He looks defeated, “but isn’t the whole goal for the Rebels is to help people?” They nod once again, “but not to the point where you are overworked and exhausted.” Matt sighs and he goes back to typing. The alien’s expression hardens, “I should’ve known that you wouldn’t stop working for me. You only stop working when Shiro asks you. You should just date him since he’s the only person you listen to. We are done.” They walk out of the room. Tears filled Matthew’s eyes as he studied the computer screen.


End file.
